Freddys Back
by Solaria and Silverdreams
Summary: Heya, I know that this story used to have more chapters but I felt the plot wasn't going anywhere. So I decided to keep it as a one shot. Hope you dont mind the changes. '
1. Prologue

Silver Dreams: Hey to everyone on fanfiction! I am going to be writing my own story today. As last time I wrote the xmen evolution one with Darkwitch. I do not own any Nightmare on Elm street characters except from my OC Jamie.

Hope you enjoy the story!

Prologue: Falling Asleep.

Jamie, a 17-year old teenager was completely shattered. She has just arrived back home with her boyfriend from the late night party, which didn't finish until 3:00am.

Her boyfriend slowly parked up by her house and kissed her goodnight.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the door?" he was looking at her with concern.

"Hey it's all right I don't think I'm drunk enough to collapse just yet." She joked.

He smirked and watched her make her way to the door then safely go inside.

"Sweet dreams Jamie." He whispered quietly and just before leaving, he gave a quick glance to her house. 1428 Elm Street, the most perfect place to live.

Jamie carefully locked the door behind her and placed the keys on the nearby table. She then made her way upstairs quietly, hoping to not wake up her parents.

Once she turned on her light she was greeted by the exotic scent of her favourite place, her room. She entered smiling, though still very tired she looked round at all of her ornaments and plush toys, which were placed on her bed. She yawned with tiredness and wanted to go to sleep.

As soon as she was dressed for the night, she gently pulled back the covers and got into them sleepily.

The light was now off and all of the objects in her room were not as recognisable, not that it mattered a she was already on her way to dream land.

I rest my eyes for just a second and...

This is where are story begins.

SilverDreams: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second one is on its way!


	2. Chapter 2

SilverDreams: Hey! The 2nd Chapter is now up, Just to warn you that there is going to be some bad language, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter one: A bad dream

This is where are story begins,

Inside this neighbourhood with homes and inns,

Everything around seems so cold,

Almost like a story, left untold,

Though as we travel through the empty street,

It all seems tidy, untouched and neat,

The place is deserted, no people to be seen,

It's like a mystery; I viewed from the screen,

As I travel more down town,

I come across a pub, I think it's the crown?

I slowly enter, with hope and suspicion,

Without thing twice about my bad decision,

I looked around once; the light was dim,

I looked around twice, I saw people, the landlord and… him?

There he was sat on the stool,

Away from the others, but still played it cool,

I looked at everyone as if they were blind,

But all I got was their miserable behind,

So I approached a guy, thinking he was all right,

Though as I got closer he seemed to be on fright.

"Excuse me?" I said making him look up,

"um.. Hi" he answered, placing down his cup,

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

Whilst pulled up a chair,

"Sure, anything." He replied,

Though keeping is worried stare,

"Do you know who he is?"

I pointed to the bloke,

"Him!" he squeaked, just beginning to choke.

"Yes who is he and what's wrong with his face?"

"Never go near him! He's a dirty no good waste!"

I looked at him as if he was pathetic!

"How dare you! He's probably been through hectic!"

"Yes but he's deserved it for what he's done, especially from his scars! Final warning, if you go near him, you will be sleeping with the stars!"

With that I stormed out furious, not knowing I was being followed,

Next thing I know I'm sinking in darkness, almost like being swallowed.

I now wake up with a pain in my head,

The view around me is a room of red,

I try to move but I'm chained to a pole,

Everything around me is machines and coal.

Then I hear it the cackle of laughter,

I was shaking for what will come after,

And then I see him through the steam,

I pray to myself, please wake up for it is just a dream.

As I watch him draw nearer and nearer,

It's blatantly obvious that he is a killer,

This is the same guy, which acted cool,

Though this time he seems more cruel.

He is now wearing a jumper with red and green stripes,

And an old brown hat, which could give anyone the Shiite's.

Last and the worst was his weapon of choice,

With one slash it could take my voice.

The ripped black glove on his right hand of burns,

Had four long blades attached to the fingers, which shined as he turned.

He knelt down beside me, gazed with interest,

I looked into his eyes, where the ice cold blue was at rest.

I told him with anger,

"I take it you're my murderer!"

He smiled like a wanker.

Not only that, I'm Freddy Krueger!"

With one slash, Jamie was dead,

Killed by the one and only freaky Fred.


End file.
